


1. Down in the Dumps

by haikyuu_appreciation_club



Series: Pancakes for Dinner [1]
Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_appreciation_club/pseuds/haikyuu_appreciation_club
Summary: a/n: transferred from @haikyuu-appreciation-club on tumblrI hope you all enjoy this story, it's my first multi-chapter fix so please be gentle <3
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Series: Pancakes for Dinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046815
Kudos: 4





	1. Down in the Dumps

Bokuto let out a frustrated sigh as his head hit his home room desk, hair slouching as he pouted into the cold surface. Once again he had found himself staring face to face with a less than satisfactory grade scribbled at the top of his assignment.

Bokuto had never really been the best when it came to academic knowledge. School never held his interest long enough for him to retain the information he was there to learn and assignments were too time consuming and frustrating to gain any of his attention.

That’s not to say he didn’t try his best. He knew his education was important and he was aware of what he needed to do to succeed. His only issue is, it felt impossible for him to do so. Which is why each and every bad mark dragged him further and further into the irritation he had with his own mind. It had already been a month into the new school year and his grades were looking the exact same as they did every previous year of highschool. He wished nothing more then to be able to get a good grade on an assignment this semester, but with how things were going now, those chances were slim.

The tune of the ‘end of the day’ bell brought Bokuto out of his thoughts as the sound of rusting papers and tapping of shoes filled his ears.

As he lifted his head and let his eyes readjust to the lighting change, his gaze fell apon a yellow slip of paper placed at the top of his desk. He reached for it, brows furrowing in curiosity as his eyes scanned the material,

Bokuto Kotaro:

Please make your way to the principal’s office after class for a meeting about your recent academic performance. Thank you for your cooperation.

\- Principal M.

This had sounded all too familiar to him. Bokuto couldn’t keep track of the amount of times he had been called by some form of authority to receive a degrading lecture about everything he had been doing wrong. As someone who thrived off reassurance and praise, he always left those talks a little broken-hearted, wondering why he couldn’t get things right when it came to school.

His thoughts raced as scenerios of how the dreaded conversation could go flowed in and out of his mind. It wasn’t until he recognized the peculiar silence of the room that he peered up to the clock and noticed the time. Quickly shoving his belongings into his bag, he raced off towards to faculty office.

•·················•·················•

“Ah? Mr. Bokuto, correct?”

Bokuto nodded, fiddling with his fingers as his eyes trailed about the trinkets scattered around the room.

The principal payed no mind to bokuto’s wandering eyes as he sat down and pulled out two file folders, sliding one to Bokuto as he opened up the one that remained in his grasp. Bokuto unwound his finges and reached for the contents passed to him, mimicking the principals actions as he opened it himself.

Inside held a few sheets of paper, all a mess of lines and columns, letters and numbers that jumped out at him straight away. As he looked closer, he recognized the chaos on the pages to be letter grades and percentages as well as personal information and notes from teachers these past few year,

“Now, it has been brought to my attention that your grades recently have been far from where your teachers and i would like to see them at. I’ve called you in not to scold you, but to make you aware of what could happen if these marks don’t improve.”

Bokuto shifted uncomfortably at those words. He’d heard this lecture plenty of time throughout the years but for some reason, this conversation felt different. The atmosphere in the air noticeably shifted from past interactions about this topic.

The principal let out a loud sigh, bringing Bokuto’s attention straight back to him. He gave the boy a small smile before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms,

“Listen, i’m just going to be straightforward with you son. If you don’t get these grades under control by the end of the semester, not only will this affect your future academic path but also your volleyball career. Meaning if i don’t see passing grades by this winter, you’re going to be kicked off the volleyball team and your chances of going professional will go with it.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he processed what he had just been told. Volleyball was his passion, something he loved with all his heart. Could it really be taken away just like that?

He felt his eyes begin to water at the thought of losing the sport and the team he loved,

“I-I can get my grades up, i promise! I just don’t really know how...”

His principal stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting a quivering lip to be his first reaction to the breaking news,

“Not to worry, not to worry! There’s someone named y/n l/n in class 3-3 that has offered to tutor you. I have set up a meeting for the two of you to meet tomorrow morning. For now, just head to practice and give this note to your coach.”

Bokuto visibly relaxed with hearing those words, allowing the sullen look on his face to disperse. He took the note from the principals hand, quickly standing up and bowing before exiting the suffocating atmosphere of the dusty room.

•·················•·················•

As soon as bokuto burst through the gym door, all eyes were on him.

The boys were all sitting on the floor stretching so he didn’t miss much but everyone was still confused as to why their captain had gone missing. Komi was the first to call out to the boy,

“Bokuto, where’ve you been? You almost missed warmups.”  
Bokuto walked over to his teammates and slumped down in the empty area of their makeshift circle,

“The principal called me down about my grades.”  
The team watched him pull his legs into a butterfly position as his gaze fell onto his sneakers.

Most of them didn’t know why Bokuto seemed so upset about the situation. It was a known fact amongst everyone in that building that he wasn’t the most academically advanced and usually a few jabs to his bad grades didn’t affect him much. Onaga tilted his head before he spoke,

“Well, what did he say about them?”

Bokuto looked at the team with sad eyes, hair falling as his lip began to quiver once more. Everyone began to feel panick rise in them, gazes simultaneously falling onto Akaashi in a pleading manner. Akaashi glared at the rest of the group before clearing his throat, causing bokuto to peer up at him,

“Bokuto-san, what’s the matter?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he quickly manuvered across the stretching circle, stopping at his best friend and furiously shaking his shoulders,

“Akaashi, they’re gonna kick me off the team if i keep getting bad grades!”

Akaashi sighed as he removed Bokuto’s hands from his body,

“Did you ask if there was anything to do to bring your grades up?”

Bokuto avoided his friend’s gaze and he thought of the conversation prior to his arrival,

“Well this girl from Konoha’s class offered to tutor me, but still, i’m doomed!”

Konoha, formerly uninterested in Bokuto’s current outburst, stopped what he was doing and focused his attention on the duo,

“A girl from my class? What’s her name?”

A confused expression flashed across Bokuto’s face and he racked his brain for information once more,

“Uhm, y/n i think?”

Konoha’s eyebrows raised in consideration as he hummed, sporting a small grin,

“Oh her? You’ll be fine then.”

Sarukui spoke up at Konoha’s sudden input,

“You know her Konoha?”

Konoha’s attention was now fixed on the whole group, who eyed him in newfound curiosity,

“Well not really, i just know she’s top of my class. I mean we’ve talked a few times and she seems really nice, pretty too, so i’m assuming her and Bokuto would get along.”

Komi spoke up once more as he slapped Bokuto on the back,

“See Bokuto? You’re in good hands! No need to worry, now let’s warm up so you can hit some awesome spikes today!”

Bokuto’s smile returned to his face as he nodded eagerly and continued stretching. The rest of a team relaxed as well, knowing that they had saved their ace from a mood swing once again.

Even so, Bokuto still seemed a little off this practice. The former pitiful look in his eyes had been replaced by a curious one. His movements had no intentions behind them today, muscles moving from memory. There had only been once thing he was completely focused on, anticipation causing just one question to continue coursing through his mind;

Who is y/n l/n?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: transferred from @haikyuu-appreciation-club on tumblr
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, it's my first multi-chapter fix so please be gentle <3


End file.
